worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MS-06F Zaku II
Background (as per Mecha HQ) Introduced early during the One Year War as a replacement for the C-type Zaku II, the F-Type was the most heavily mass-produced version of the Zaku II line and served as the mainstay of the Zeon military. It is the F-type Zaku II that is also the most well-known version of Zeon's mobile suit forces. Although fully capable of operating on Earth, the F-type Zaku II was designed primarily for space combat (although the F-type did see limited use in Earth-based ground combat). A nearly identical variant of the F-type, the J-type Zaku II, was designed and employed as a ground combat unit. The Midnight Fenrir team used various F-types as scouts before Zeon's mass drop operations to invade North America. Many F-types would survive the war and remain in service as part of Haman Karn's Neo Zeon forces during the First Neo Zeon War in UC 0088. These surviving F-types were upgraded with some of the latest technology, including 360 degree panoramic monitors in the cockpit. Model Type - MS-06F Zaku II Class - Mobile Suit Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 120 Main Body - 300 Arms - 100 Hands - 60 Legs - 165 Feet - 80 Gun - 115 Heat Hawk - 115 Backpack - 150 Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. AR - 14 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including equivalent of 30mm. Note - if crossing over to Rifts or Robotech no changes needed. If crossing over to Macross Proper then half all MDC and weapon damage values. Speed Running - 88kph Space - Mach 2 Leaping - 150m Statistics Height - 17.5m Length - 4.4m Width - 9.3m Weight - 58.1 tons empty, 73.3 tons max PS - 50 Robotic Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 951 kw Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 120mm machine gun Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2500m Damage - 4d6 per round Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks. Short Burst is x2 damage, medium burst is x4 damage, long burst is x7 damage and full melee bursts are x10 damage Payload - 100 rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Heat Hawk Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - na Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - 280mm Bazooka (Optional, replace 120mm machine gun) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 4000m Damage - 1d6x10 per round Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, single fire Payload - 20 rounds Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle combat Elite +1 strike ranged Punch - 6d6 Kick - 9d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10+12sd Body block/tackle - 3d6 Systems of Note Sensors - range - 3200m (include - Telscopic, Thermal, Radar, Infa-red) Communications - 150km Targeting System - +1 strike References Used Wikipedia Mecha HQ Mecha Press Magazine Seto Kaiba